inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kumarhk
Bottom image If you insert this into your MediaWiki:Monobook.css it should add the image to the lower left of every page (not sure if that is what you want): /* Nyr at bottom left */ #footer { background-color: white; background: url(http://topsites.shurtugal.com/button.php?id=103); clear: right; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-position: 3px 2px; padding-bottom: 1.24em; padding-left: 102px; } (Stole the idea from greenreaper@furry... not sure how to make it a link though). Splarka 09:32, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) IRC questions in case you missed them. in answer to your two questions 1) MediaWiki:Talkpagetext puts a message (or template if you wish) on the edit page of all talk pages. There may be a way to do specifically what you want, but ask zwitter for details if you can't get this to work: Basically, you put in MediaWiki:Sitenotice a message in a and then you put in your MediaWiki:Monobook.css two lines: :div.talksitenotice { display: none } :.ns-1 div.talksitenotice { display: inline !important} 2) to add a tagline: go to your MediaWiki:Monobook.css add: #siteSub { display: inline !important; }, then go to MediaWiki:Tagline and edit the message. Splarka 12:30, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Design Hey, Kumarhk! First, I'd like to say thanks for the promotion! I am truly honoured. :D Second, I've taken some liberty; I've been playing around with the main page design and wanted to let you see what I've done and get your approval before I made any drastic changes. :D The new design is here. Let me know what you think! Amina skywalker 21:09, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Monthly chat Hello, everybody! Getting straight to the point, I'd like to propose something that I've already mentioned to User:GHe: that we set up a specific chat session, attended by every Inheriwikian who can make it, at the beginning of each month. This would be a chance for us to all get on the same page as far as the entire Inherwiki project goes. It doesn't have to be anything elaborate; just a time to compare notes, goals, etc. We can address things that need attention, suggest any changes that might need to be made; that sort of thing. I'll put the idea to a vote here (we can also discuss it further). « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 17:35, 29 July 2006 (UTC) August 2006 Chat Hello everyone. Since we're in agreement with the chat, I've posted up potential chat dates. I've made them at the end of the end of month since it would better wrap up the month and help up plan for the upcoming one. So whenever you get the chance, vote for your preferred date and time. In the end, we'll pick the one that's most suitable for all. G.He(Talk!) 18:57, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Chat Today Will you be there? Therequiembellishere 18:13, 24 November 2006 (UTC) hi! are u the founder of this wiki? ShadyGuy 13:41, 9 June 2008 (UTC) RE: I was just wondering ;) ShadyGuy 11:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) State of Inheriwiki Inheriwiki has been declining these past 6 months, ever since GHe and Dreyesbo have gone inactive. I would like to ask you to keep a monitor on the site until someone else gets a request for adminship approved by the other users. Bureaucrat rights Hi Kumarhk. You haven't edited since October 2007 (exept to removing personal data from your user page in June 2011). We would be glad to see you active again! Actually, there is an active user, Gilderien, running for administrator. That's why I took a closer look at the our lists of and . We currently have seven users with admin rights, six with bureaucrat rights. Since admins and bureaucrats are contact persons for the users, I would like to reduce our number at least to the more or less active ones. And I think an administrator/bureaucrat doesn't only have additional rights, but additional responsibilities too. Can you imagine to take action again and make use of your bureaucrat rights in the future? Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 09:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Kumarhk. Much time has passed since you founded this wiki in 2005. You may have noticed that it has grown and evolved when you edited your user page some time ago. As the wiki's founder you will be remembered, but since you don't seem to make use of your bureaucrat rights any longer, I asked Wikia staff to revoke them. I would be glad to give them back if you decided to rejoin us and restart editing in this wiki. --Weas-El ✉ 16:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC)